


A Dulled Javelin

by Pobodys_Nerfekt



Category: Ace Combat, RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, No beta: only shippy shortfics, Part Pyrruby excuse, Part excuse to include AC5 OST in a fic, Post-Battle of Farbanti, Pyrrha's team fly for Osea, Video Game: Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pobodys_Nerfekt/pseuds/Pobodys_Nerfekt
Summary: In which Javelin One reflects on the state of the conflict with Erusea and Javelin Two tries to help her through it.
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Dulled Javelin

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit its been a whole year and a bit of change since I posted fic but here we are. The list of reasons I haven't posted anything would exceed the author note character limit (some personal some not) but the important part is that I actually did produce something. Big shoutout to Saphira on spudato's velvet server and bury the light for motivating me to get this done (even if it is only a couple thousand words). Here's hoping a couple other WIPs I have can get finished before my last semester in college begins.

“Don't worry she couldn't have gone far. I'll go find her.” called Ruby Rose, known in the air as Javelin Two to her squad, who were still sitting at a table with a few of the base personnel playing card games from a deck that Javelin Four brought with them. Stepping out into the night and closing the door behind her, Ruby took a couple breaths to compose herself, lamenting just how competitive her squad could get when it came to the many games they played and how overwhelmed one can get from prolonged exposure. Especially when it came to the notorious luck Javelin Five had: there was a reason they had earned the nickname of “Fortuna” after all, but as much as Ruby would like to reminisce about that, there were more important matters at hand. The first one on the list being finding her missing girlfriend Javelin One, who left at some point during the game and hasn't been seen since, and coming up with an idea of where to go from here.

Simply put, the Battle of Farbanti went as well as it could have gone up until the point where both Osea and Erusea shot down their opponent's communication satellites and subsequently took out the whole network of information that flowed through the continent. From there it was a total mess as communication from the higher ups was gone, IFF started malfunctioning, and the Kingdom of Erusea, according to rumor, found itself fractured into multiple factions vying for unification under their respective banners. Ruby considered her squad lucky that the local AWACS, calling himself Long Caster, managed to direct them along with other assorted personnel to a nearby airfield so they can escape the encroaching catastrophe the AO around Farbanti was going to turn into. Ruby didn't catch the name of the other squadron that Javelin followed to the airbase they were using, but she did notice one of the planes present had a trio of slash marks on its tail. Unless she was mistaken, that would mean the rising stars known as Strider squadron were with her team and the thought of meeting three strikes themselves made her both giddy and nervous. That can of worms was something that could wait though, as there were more important matters to attend to.

It was not long before Ruby found herself at the entrance to the hangar, aircraft of various types both inside and outside the building itself in an organized mess. Off to the side of the cluster she found the F-22 Raptor of the woman she was looking for, along with the person of interest in the cockpit of the craft staring up at the stars: Pyrrha Nikos. The leader of Javelin squad, Pyrrha was an ace of honor, flying for pride and the defense of those who couldn't defend themselves, proving herself each time she took herself and her squad into the sky. It was part of the reason Ruby loved her among countless other reasons: when Ruby first started flying for Osea, she wanted to follow her mother's footsteps and be a knight of the sky like she was and who better to learn how to do that than from the famed rising star of the air force? Soon enough Ruby found herself in the same squad as the red-headed ace, later on finding herself attracted to her more than just a friend, and the rest is history.

Being around Pyrrha for as long as she had, Ruby knew her fair share of things about her significant other, including her favorite thinking spot: the cockpit of her well-maintained aircraft. Taking note of the motorized ladder on wheels ( _what is the name of that thing anyway?_ ) nearby and determining that was how Pyrrha got into her plane despite it not being connected, Ruby followed what she believed was Pyrrha's path: scaling the ladder to the elevated platform at the top and jumping from there onto the wing. In theory it was a simple and elegant plan, but in execution it was not to be, as Ruby's foot slid as she made the jump, practically belly flopping onto the wing of the raptor with a very noticeable thud. Groaning and in a bit of pain, mainly due to wounds to her pride rather than the physical wounds, Ruby turned herself over while hoping that Pyrrha was too lost in thought to notice her fumble. When she ended up making eye contact with the woman in question, a look of surprise clearly on her face, Ruby proceeded to inwardly curse whatever higher power she had prayed to for abandoning her and her hopes of saving face.

“If you are going to ask how I did that please refrain from doing so.” Ruby said, starting to climb to her feet after the physical pain mostly faded. “I honestly don't know how that happened myself.” Pyrrha looked like she was about to start laughing, but instead managed to compose herself enough to restrain it to slowly shaking her head with a smile on her face. Motioning for Ruby to come closer, she quickly moved over to the side of the cockpit before being grabbed by her significant other and pulled in, finding herself seated in Pyrrha's lap with the redhead's arms around her waist and a weight on her shoulder that came from Pyrrha's head.

“Hi.” Ruby squeaked, a visible blush on her face that was definitely from the cold and nothing else why would you think that? Instead of giving a verbal reply, Pyrrha's response was to press her lips to Ruby's cheek, causing the smaller pilot's blush to become more pronounced. As much as Ruby would be perfectly happy to sit in her girlfriend's lap and cuddle under the stars, Ruby knew her long enough to know that something else was at work here. However before Ruby could say something, Pyrrha beat her to the punch, smile falling off her face as she began to speak.

“Growing up I thought I understood what it meant to be alone in a crowd,” Pyrrha began, referring to her past in the flight academy as a natural and one of the best, being placed on a pedestal and dealing with everything that came from that. “Over time I got used to it, then of course I met you and you know how that story goes.” she continued, glancing back towards Ruby and offering a smaller smile than before. Ruby simply nodded and returned the smile, watching as Pyrrha's expression fell once more as her gaze turned skywards. At this point it appeared that Pyrrha started to struggle with her words, leading Ruby to step in.

“Something tells me you never really thought that you or I or, heck, any of us would be in a situation such as this. Watching the sky explode like that over Farbanti...” Ruby trailed off, briefly lost in the still fresh memories of fear she experienced seeing and hearing her plane's systems glitch like they did.

“Rumor has it that local command still has plans to run missions in the city despite the lack of communication to the high brass.” comes Pyrrha's voice, prompting Ruby to shake off her memories and instead look at Pyrrha with disbelief written on her face.

“Wait are you telling me that the guys managing our squadrons with a significant lack of information or communication with the powers that be, that didn't really give us orders for after we took Farbanti in the first place, are going to get us involved in what is almost certainly going to be a terrible civil war just... because?!” Ruby said, voice gradually increasing in pitch to show her incredulity at the situation. It certainly didn't help that Pyrrha nodded in confirmation, causing Ruby to loudly groan and bury her head in her hands.

“When I said I wanted to follow in mom's footsteps and be a pilot like her I never said I wanted to sign up for something like this!” she lamented, voice muffled by her hands.

“In the words of those wiser than I, 'it really do be like that sometimes.'” Pyrrha told the smaller girl, rubbing Ruby's arms in an effort to provide comfort. Hearing the giggle that Ruby made let Pyrrha know that her efforts were working for the better.

“It really does huh.” states Ruby, lifting her head from her hands and opting to look into the night sky. A beat of silence passed as the two pilots gazed at the stars, lost in the what-ifs of the future and what fate may have in store for them. Eventually Ruby turned around, getting Pyrrha's attention.

“I told you that my mom fought in the Circum-Pacific war right?” Ruby asked, referring to the conflict nine years ago between Osea and Yuktobania that turned into a manhunt for the Belkan nationalists that were actually running the whole conflict behind the scenes before, if the stories are to be believed, Razgriz itself intervened and saved the world from destruction. Pyrrha nodded, curious to know where Ruby was going with this.

“Well while she was flying, she learned a song that gained a lot of popularity towards the end of the war with the pilots. I ah...” Ruby cleared her throat and glanced to the side, seemingly in embarrassment. “My singing voice isn't as good as hers but... if it helped me to cool down and clear my head it might help you too.” Well who was Pyrrha to say no to her girlfriend serenading her under the stars? She said as such to the younger pilot, who responded by shoving Pyrrha into the side of the cockpit because why would you put it that way please do not I am trying to be serious! Eventually both pilots came down from that little episode and Ruby began her song.

“ _The Journey Begins...”_

* * *

If there is one thing that Yang Xiao Long didn't anticipate when she became Javelin 3, it would be that her little sister would be on the same squad as her. Now she can add both “watching my sister date my squad leader” and “being present for the destruction of the satellite network” to that list. Returning to base with the rest of the squad, Yang found the workout area and went to work on the punching bag to process that mission in Farbanti. Of course she checked in with her sister first, but she knew that between the spirit that Ruby had in her and Pyrrha by her side she would work things out on her end. Returning to the hangar where she remembered the rest of her squad was hanging out in after putting some new dents in the punching bag, she noticed that neither her sister nor her sister's girlfriend were anywhere to be seen. Greeting her team and some of the base personnel that joined them, she asked where the missing pilots were.

“Your sister went off to find her girlfriend and we haven't seen her since.” was the answer Javelin 4 had for her. “Probably didn't go far though. If I were you, I would check the planes outside since Javelin 1's ride is out there.”

Thanking her teammate for the information, Yang went outside and scanned the surrounding area for Raptors. It was not long before a flash of red caught her eye and she found her missing teammates, quickly covering her mouth to prevent the undignified laughter from leaking out. She knew that Ruby and Pyrrha could be sappy with each other sometimes but this was a little ridiculous. Evidently her sister heard something because she happened to look towards Yang's direction and made eye contact with her, quickly registering who it was she was looking at before mouthing the words “help me.” Yang held up a hand to signal that she needed a minute and headed back towards the rest of the squad, who looked at the expression on Yang's face as she came in and figured she found the missing pilots in a position that made her start scheming something.

“Alright team, Javelin One has Javelin two pinned down, so lets see if we can't come up with a plan to un-pin my sister, preferably in a manner that would make for a great story and maybe embarrass them a bit.”


End file.
